Visit
by NekoMaji
Summary: A little hint from the future.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the one and only who created Fairy Tail.  
_  
**Visit**

Part 1

Gray Fullbuster was busy strolling down in the street of Crocus in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep and he tried every comfortable position that will make him feel sleepy, unfortunately he failed. So, he decided to walk around and work his self out. If he feels tired then that is the good sign that he need to rest.

Suddenly his peaceful strolling stopped.

"Geez. What a pain in the ass." He cursed under his breath. He gently scratched the back of his head. "I know you are there." He turned around and become serious. "Show yourself."

"It's been a while." A person in black robe walks in front of him and smiled at him sweetly.

"Who are you?" Gray's instinct kicked. He thinks the stranger's voice seems familiar. Or maybe he is wrong? "What do you want?"

He stunned to his position when the stranger in the black robe shows it face. He can't keep his eyes off _her_. Yes. She is a woman. That woman's face is so familiar it hasn't change a bit. Her dark eyes that is emotionless, her long wavy blue hair that reach her back, her bangs that falling in her eyes, her soft lips, her pale cheeks (that responding eagerly when he went near her is gone), and that sweet smile that forming in her lips.

Gray is confused. He knows that he saw Juvia Lockser a while ago in the bar before they went home. But now she is here. What is she doing here? The way she approached Gray is strange. What the hell is happening now?

"It's me." She said calmly and she refers her name in first person. "Juvia Lockser…" She mumbles the last part quietly that Gray won't get panicked if he heard her surname. It will make a great chaos. She knew that the guy she loved then is not ready to be mature.

"Are you making fun of me, Juvia?" Gray clenched his fist. He doesn't like her joke. Not today. He is not in the mood. "We saw each other a while ago in the bar before we went back in Honey Bone." He looked at her. Her face hasn't change a bit and it is still emotionless. "You're strange." Gray got alarmed to what he has seen.

It's not _his_ Juvia! Shit! What the hell is he thinking!? Juvia is not his, completely.

"I'm not making fun of you, Gray." She went near him and hugged him gently. Gray is stunned to what she did.

To tell the truth, Juvia dares to hug Gray in the guild sometimes, but because she fail always. And Gray is always on guard. Oh poor little Juvia.

The Juvia Lockser in front of him hugged him. He is defenseless.

He thinks the world is going to burst now! This is strange! If this is a dream he wants to wake up sooner or later! He doesn't want to stay at this feeling. He is having a hard time to fight if he will hug her back or not.

What makes Gray snapped out of his crazy thought, when she said something out of the blue.

"I came from the future, Gray." She let go and hold his hands gently. "I came here to talk to you." She smiled at him.

"WHAT!"

_To be Continue_

**A/N:**__**So, yeah. I am back from hell! How is it? Like? Hate? Suggestions? I want to hear something from you. :]**

My deepest apologize for wrong grammar and words that I used in my story. Please forgive me.

As you can see I created new story. I can't help it. I spoiled myself too much in my own world and it always hunting me down last week. I did everything to get this away from my head but I can't. I'm a bad person to give you a major cliffhanger. You can toss me in the hell again.

_**IF**_** there is Future Lucy, what will you expect from me? Of course there will be future Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster.**

P.S.: I'm having a writer's block in Mr and Mrs Fullbuster and When Ice and Water Hate Each Other. I'm doing my best to update. I can't promise when. Please wait to it.

01/20/13  
NekoMaji  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Visit**

Part 2

****"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray snatched his hands back and stepped back.

This night is a nightmare. First, a stranger shows itself. Second, It's Juvia and refers herself to a first person and now, she told him that she is from the future! What the hell?! This situation is making him crazy.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm lying but I'm telling the truth." She takes a deep breath.

Gray is not convinced to all of the words that she was saying to him but when she said she have _proof, _that she came from the future. Why doesn't he try to listen? Maybe this is important? Or something?

He noticed that Juvia is full of scars, tired, more paled and she look thin. This is maybe what she is talking about?

"I won't believe you."

***** **

Juvia wakes up and feels that someone is inside of her room. She looks around and saw an anonymous person standing in front of her. It's so dark inside of her room and the only light is the full moon that coming over the window. "Who are y-"

She noticed that she know the man. It's him. His droopy eyes are calm, his dark skin, and his scar in his forehead, his raven hair, and that full smile that she didn't even see. She thinks that she dreaming. She can't believe that Gray will pay him a visit. Because we know that Gray is a dense guy. The guy didn't even show any to her. Sometimes hint and it will go soon as she noticed it. This time is different. Is she happy? Sad? It's the first time that the guy pays her a visit, in all the places in her room. She can't believe it.

"Hey! I'm glad to see you again!" He smiled at her. "I'm Gray Fullbuster from the future!" He patted her head and mess up her hair a bit. "Nice to meet you." He looked at her eyes.

Juvia couldn't believe that Gray is touching her like that. She didn't know what emotion she will respond; happy, because his Gray-sama is touching her, or shock, because he is from the future. The heck what the hell is happening now?! She knows that the Present Gray is at his room room sleeping at a time like this. This one in front of her and telling her that he is from the Future.

"Please, don't joke around like that, Gray-sama." Juvia is scared that maybe her Gray-sama is messing up with her and this is not a good joke. She is crazy! He looks excited to see her!? What was that supposed to mean!? She can't get used to it. _She is not her Gray-sama!_

Gray scratched the back of his head and his cheek heat. He looks embarrassed or something. "I miss the way how you call me like that." He smiled at her, after few minutes his expression became serious. "I'm here for a little talk, Juvia." Gray takes a sit on the floor and begins to talk.

***

"I have proof here." Then she shows her left hand and there is a ring in her ring finger. "I'm married."

"Wha-" Gray couldn't believe to what he have heard and saw. She is married. This Future Juvia is married to someone. He decided to shrug it off. But he asked her unconsciously. "Who?"

Juvia sighed. Oh no! Gray doesn't like it. She looked down. "It's a certain ice mage." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Why you ask?" Her facial expression hasn't change a bit. It's like she get used to it, being hurt or pain. It's nothing to her. Her eyes bored on him, uninterested to him without spark. Unlike the present Juvia will have different emotions and she show it to him every time they are together.

Gray is stunned to what she said. It's an ice mage! He can feel his cheek heating up. His assuming things! What the heck is he thinking? Then he stopped when Lyon Vastia's face shown up in his thought. It can't be. That bastard took her away from him.

He open his mouth and about to talk but closed it because he is hesitating to know more. It's like his world is breaking apart. He didn't know why. He feels like there is a sphere stabbed at his chest now. Then he got courage to ask her again. "What is his name?" Gray is aching to know who it is. If _that _person is really suitable for her then he will respect the man and her decision. But it's hurt him to know that why there is two ice mage in world living now. He wishes that he is the only ice mage here. Did he really wish for that? He's thinking crazy stuff about her! What the.

Juvia smiled at him when he decided to looked at her eyes it's still expressionless. He is not used to her eyes like that. When they first met it's expressionless. But when Juvia decided to join Fairy Tail and always beside him, her eyes are full of sparkles like something exciting and fun happening. His instinct can't understand her. This is strange. He knows Juvia for two years even the time skip. She is a crazy girl full of weird imaginations of someone. But he can't read her emotion right here, right now.

She shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

When she said that, Gray's world crushed down into pieces. Gray thinks that Juvia will not be together with him this coming future. Why? What happened? Did he does something wrong to her? Did she give up? He feels guilt and pain. Why is this happening to him? Everything he decided to protect and respect always taken away from him. He could blame Lyon for it, he is the only one who have evil plan, the old guy decided to surpass their Master by resurrecting Deliora, who is better between them, and now _his_ Juvia! He can't blame Lyon now. He realizes it's his fault. It's his fault why Juvia slip away in his hand for upcoming future. The girl is so passionate about him and he pushed her away. What a gay of him. Now, when the girl said that she is married to an ice mage, he thinks, can he take her away from the world and hide together. But that was a crazy idea of his.

Gray shrugged the thought and let out a nervous laugh. "Well, never mind." He decided to get interested about what she is talking about earlier. "What are you going to tell me a while ago?"

Juvia smiled at him and nodded. "Alright." She closed her eyes and takes a deep breath. She touched his cheek and rubbed it gently. "Thank you everything, Gray."

Gray looked at her. He decided to touch her hand which is resting to his cheek and brought it down. "What are you talking about?" He is confused to what she is saying. The girl in front of him looked down.

"Thank you for saving me from my magic and letting me to see the warm sun that I couldn't see for seventeen years. You are my savior. I'm so happy to meet someone who can take away my darkness for years." She looked at his eyes and Gray can see it's glassy. "I'm so happy. So, I decided to join Fairy Tail and protect you because you are special and important to me. Thanks. I'm s-." Her words become low and choke. He could see that her cheeks are red and there are tears flowing now. Gray is trying to absorb everything. "Juvia is so sorry for being stalker, obsessive, and always pestering you." She sniffed. "I know I'm annoying but it's because I do really love you. That's the only way how can I protect you." She looked down. "I know it's hard for you. I do really apologize to my unnecessary and annoying actions before." She decided to wipes her tears and smiled at him. "Thank you, Gray-s-s-sama." She takes a deep breath.

Her cheeks are burning, she is crying and that smile is full of sadness and happiness. Gray didn't know what to do.

He looked at her. He is not a deaf. He heard it clearly. What she told him and those feelings, those words he can feel it. This Juvia in front of him was telling him this. He is guilty for doubting that Juvia is playing around and pushing her feelings towards him. He almost falls for it! But it's true. She confessed just now. He is her savior, the affection that he receives was real, and she is indeed protecting him.

He didn't know what to say. The girl that loves him so much before thanking him for something he didn't intend doing and he thinks he didn't deserve those words. Because she told him that, they are not together for upcoming future. But Gray is so happy that he saved someone, unconsciously. He is lucky that someone loved him even though he is cold, dense and didn't open his self to others. Only Juvia dared to love him like that for long. He is amazed that the girl challenged herself and gives it a try. If Juvia's patience is gone maybe she berserk out and slaps her feelings to him. But she waits. Even it takes time. He is thankful.

Now, he thinks he needs to show his feelings to her. No! He needs to think it twice.

Gray was absorbed to his thought. "Gray." Future Juvia said.

Gray snapped when he heard his name. "What?" He didn't know what is happening now.

"That's all. Thank you for everything." Her face went back to it's expressionless. Then he feels a warm body that embracing him, a hugged for the second time. "Be careful for the upcoming future." She patted his back.

It's been a minutes since they hugged each other. Gray responded and feels her warm hug. He wishes this night won't finish. Can he tell her now? How he feels for her? Gray is still in denial state, he is happy when the girl is around, supporting him, even though she is crazy over him.

He feels that Future Juvia is letting go of the hug. "Wait." He whispered.

"I have to go someone is waiting for me."

Gray hates it. Why she needs to go all of sudden? "Don't go." Did he enjoy her warm hug? He doesn't like it but he could feel himself is opening up to her.

Juvia smiled. "The present _I_, is here. Why don't you give _me_ a _chance_, Gray? The future is still undecided without our decision. Juvia won't get tired waiting for you. What IF _you_ are the one I'm married with?" She smiled at him sweetly. "See you again." She kissed his temple. Then she disappeared.

Gray blushed hard.

*******

"What is it!?" Juvia asked.

"Don't stop. Please don't get tired."

"Stop? Tired of what?" Juvia is confused.

"Hint: you always show it to me as always." He looked away.

"Eh?" Juvia can't understand a thing, to what her Gray-sama's saying. What was that supposed to mean? Hm.

"Stop being stubborn, Juvia." Future Gray got up. "Oh yeah, one more thing, don't forget the name _Ulan_."

"Why?"

"Ulan is the name of o—" He coughed. "My child, it means to me is the two most important person in my life, who have changed it. Ul from Ul my Master, and Ulan from the name of the woman that I love. Their name is the same. But the words are different." Gray looked around. "I have to go. Someone is waiting for me." He patted her head. "Bye." Gray runs towards the window and disappeared.

Juvia left there, confuse, curious and shock. She didn't know what to do. It's all of a sudden.

Future Gray is married to who? Who is this child he is talking about?! Who is the woman he loved?! He asked her a favor for not giving up. What was that supposed to mean. If that's what he thinks, well.

"Juvia will try her best until Gray-sama notices her." Her blazing aura of love is overwhelming. Then she looked down. "If he found someone better that will make him happy and we are not destined together. Then, Juvia respects it. But Juvia will always love him forever." She lay back to her bed and thinks stuff until she didn't remember when she falls asleep.

**.*****

Gray walks down the street and went back to Honey Bone. He strips and lay back to his bed.

This night is hard for him. He's in the worst position now. Why? He thinks the stuff to what the Future Juvia told him. Now, he is having a head ache. He decided to shrug it off and look at the ceiling, thinks about the future with Juvia. Bad idea! It's not him at all. But. He tried, its not bad fantasizing about the girl that you like, right? Gray tried to be real about his feelings just now. Now, He is not a perfect human being. He is trying to figure out things until he unconsciously fall asleep.

*******

The average height person in black coat looks around and put her hood out of the way. It's the brunette girl that present Gray talked too. She waits patiently. "It took him so long." She crossed her arms abover her chest and pouted. "That guy." ****

"Hey." A tall man in black coat whispered behind her. It's dark and the only light is the moon shinning over the clouds. She turned around to see him. He put his hood out that his face is showing. He is an ice mage.

"Good you are here my husband." She smiled.

"You are too formal as usual." He scratched the back of his head, a little blush form on his cheek, and he became embarrass. He went near her. "Call me Gray."

_**To be Continued**_

**A/N: Tada! How is it? Like? Hate? Suggestions? Reviews? Violent Reaction? I want to hear something from you. :]**

Thanks to those who like, favorite, review and follow my story! Love you guys!

Let get this straight! Future Juvia and Future Gray are married. For short, they are wife and husband, a legal couple who exchanges bows and rings, who visits their past selves to warn the whole Fairy Tail. Just like what Lucy did but this version is a bit different.

Lluvia/Juvia in French means rain. Ulan in Filipino means rain. So yeah! There it is!

I do really apologize to my late update. I was busy on my study, work, reports, packing things and house chores. I'm trying my best to type as soon as I can! I have good news! My siblings and I, we are not a nomads anymore! Yosh! My siblings and I will transfer to her house, permanently! We will stay there, permanently! An internet connection, permanently! I guess I will take my time to type my stories, grab a chance to update, go to an internet shop if I don't have internet connection, yet. That's my plan! Please bear about my weird imagination. Hehe.

We will experience late update. I hope you can wait for me. Thanks a lot! :*

NekoMaji

01/27/2013 Part 1  
02/04/2013 Part 2  



End file.
